Rin Shima
Rin Shima (志摩 リン) is a young girl from the show Yuru Camp who enjoys camping. She usually camps by herself, until she meets Nadeshiko Kagamihara. Appearance Rin has purple eyes, dark-purple hair, and pale skin. When camping, she wears brown boots and black leggings, a pinkish dress, and a green sweater underneath a plaid grey shawl. She usually keeps her hair in a bun. Sometimes she also wears a white knit-cap and has her hair loose. In one of the episodes, Ena Saitou tied her bun into a small teddy bear and a generic Japanese castle. In school, she wears the typical female uniform ( , 制服) and has her hair loose. Characteristics Rin is depicted as having a quiet and to-herself personality, and prefers to camp alone. Despite that, she regularly converses and texts with Ena Saitou. Throughout season 1 Rin is seen slowly opening up to Nadeshiko and the rest of the Outdoors Activities club members. This culminates in Rin agreeing to participate in the club's end of the year camping trip. Camping Rin began camping around the winter of her first year in middle school when her grandpa handed her down his camping equipment. She's a solo camper in the first episode, but through out the series she seems to camp with Nadeshiko Kagamihara through the weekends whenever they invite each other out. Spoilers In the episode ten, she got invited by Chiaki Oogaki but declined immediately. After some thought she texted her telling that she might think about it. Relationships Nadeshiko Kagamihara - Rin encountered her near sleeping near the restroom. Later, after dark, Rin checked that area again, and was startled by a crying Nadeshiko, leading to Rin running back to her camp and Nadeshiko following her. It turned out Nadeshiko overslept and found herself unable to return home and with no way to contact her family. Rin fed her some Curry Noodles after she heard her grumbling stomach. Later Nadeshiko would cook a hot-pot as thanks. Rin felt bad afterwards and apologized for declining an invitation to group camping with a disgusted face. Ena Saitou - They've been texting to each other whenever Rin's on a trip or camping. Ena is the reason why Rin eventually agreed to go camping with others. Ena usually does the hair bun for Rin in school. Chiaki Oogaki - Rin owes her from an incident that happened where the sign is closed, she told her just walked around it because it wasn't bothered to move it away on the road. Chiaki invited Rin for a camping trip, but got rejected immediately. However, after some thought Rin texted her that she'll think about it. Aoi Inuyama - She met her upfront in a food store and told her good luck on the job. In the episode 11, she bought the fire logs because she owes one for them making dinner. Gallery File:rin_shima-yurucamp-jp.png File:Rin_Shima.png File:Yuru04_premux_001_24089.png File:Rin-sky-connect.jpg Rin leaning on scooter.jpg|Rin leaning against her scooter Trivia * She works at Takeda Bookstore. * She technically never joined The Outdoor Activities Club, but camped with them a few times. * Rin '''(凛) means "dignified, severe, cold" and her family name '''Shima (志摩) derived from Shima City located in Mie Prefecture. * She likes camping alone. * Her birthday is on October 1, as shown on the official website. * The bike rode by her is modeled from the Yamaha Vino. External links ;News * Crunchyroll News - Fan-Made Laid-Back Camp Doll Gets the Accompanying Rin It Deserves by Joseph Luster August 14, 2018 11:05am PDT Category:Characters